<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cardfight Vanguard!! Ride From The Ashes by Kyle_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583594">Cardfight Vanguard!! Ride From The Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Writes/pseuds/Kyle_Writes'>Kyle_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Writes/pseuds/Kyle_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Crystal Suzuki, along with her friends, venture through the vast world of the sensational cardgame, Cardfight!! Vanguard, at their favorite card shop, Vanguard Villa!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cardfight Vanguard!! Ride From The Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardfight Vanguard... a card game in which people can bond. A game in which people can have fun, and be competitive with one another. That is why so many people are in love with the game... and that’s where this story begins...</p><p>“Why did I do that?!” Crystal plopped herself onto a park bench, pulling out her vanguard deck. Crystal’s long, pink hair was tied into a ponytail, which rested on her shoulder. She wore the classic school uniform.<br/>
“Because you were trying to stand up for yourself and uh... got carried away...” Maura, Crystal’s friend, stated, running her fingers through her own long dark hair. She looked directly into Crystal’s bright hazel eyes. “Viola was being rude, as always... you just... uh...”<br/>
“Challenged her to a Cardfight!” Crystal yelped, holding her head.<br/>
“Uh... yeah... that...”<br/>
“She’s one of the best cardfighers at our school! No one’s been able to beat her!”<br/>
“But, Crys, you’re the best cardfighter I know... I’m sure you can beat that prissy brat!” Maura stated, patting her back.<br/>
“I hope so... cause she’s inviting most of the school to watch the fight... and this loss could make me look bad... especially right before the tournament...” Crystal looked through her deck. Egyptian Dune. She had built the deck all by herself... and she loved each and every card. She pulled out her cell phone. “Oh crap! It’s almost time for the Cardfight!”<br/>
“Ah! We need to hurry!”<br/>
The two girls quickly packed their things and bolted to the card shop.</p><p>~At Vanguard Villa~</p><p>The store clerk, 16 year old Damien Kiyama, turned the page to his book. He looked over at the two girls setting up at the fight table on the bottom floor of the card shop. He closed his book and made his way to the stairs and looked over the railing. He saw Crystal and Viola shuffle their decks. He recognized Crystal from school, but he was always so shy around people that he never talked to anyone. “She’s a cardfigher?” He asked himself.</p><p>“You prepared to lose?” Viola asked. Viola had her school uniform on, her raven hair was tied in a bun, and her dark green eyes glared at Crystal.<br/>
“I won’t be losing” Crystal grimaced.<br/>
“Yeah, right... heh, it’s funny...”<br/>
“What’s funny?”<br/>
“All I did was tell you the truth... and you challenge me to this Cardfight... heh... it’s rather pathetic...”<br/>
“But, you called me a wannabe card fighter with no friends or talent-“<br/>
“As I said, I told you the truth...”<br/>
“Errgh...” Crystal growled to herself, placing her deck on the fight table, drawing her starting 5 cards.<br/>
“Shall we begin? The sooner I beat you, the sooner you can leave and go crawl back into your little hole... ahaha...” Viola giggled as she drew her opening hand.<br/>
“Let’s just start...” Crystal sighed, placing her starting vanguard face down.<br/>
“Very well...” Viola did the same.</p><p>“Stand up! My vanguard!”</p><p>“Dune Nightrider(Grade 0/POW 4000)!” Crystal called out as she flipped over her card.<br/>
“Little Witch, LuLu(Grade 0/POW 5000)!” Viola called out. “Ah, so you’re running the Egyptian Dune clan, eh? They’re quite similar to the Granblue clan...”<br/>
“Oh shut up... it’s my turn...!”</p><p>~Crystal’s Turn~<br/>
Damage: 0</p><p>“Draw” Crystal drew her sixth card and immediately rode it. “I ride Archaeologist Magician, Jeffery!(Grade 1/POW 7000)!” A man wearing a long cape and a archeologist hat was on the card. “I activate his skill! I look at the top card of my deck and I can either send it to the bottom of my deck or place it in my drop zone!” Crystal took the top card and revealed it. Ancient King, Tut(Grade 2/POW 9000). “I place him in the drop zone...” Crystal nodded as she placed the card into the drop zone.<br/>
“You discarded your own card? You really must want to lose quickly” Viola taunted.<br/>
“Not quite. Tut’s skill activates! Once he’s moved from the deck to the drop zone, I can draw one card.” After explaining herself, she drew her card. “I end my turn.”</p><p>~Viola’s Turn~<br/>
Damage: 0</p><p>“Heh... so you think drawing and extra card will save you? Pathetic.” She mocked before she drew her card.<br/>
“Shut up and take your turn” Crystal frowned.<br/>
“Alright then... I ride Battle Sister, Cocoa(Grade 1/POW 6000). And I’ll use her skill.”<br/>
“Her skill?” Crystal asked.<br/>
“She permits me to look at the top card of my deck and I can choose it’s fate” she stated as he looked at the top card. “It can stay on top...” she smiled, placing the card on to the top of her deck. “Next, I’ll call Dark Cat to my rear guard(Grade 1/POW 7000). Using the skill of Dark Cat, we both can draw one card.” As soon as the red headed girl finished, she drew her card, Crystal followed. “Alright... Dark Cat attacks the vanguard!” Viola turned her card horizontally.<br/>
“Hmm... no guard...” Crystal stated as she checked her drive Trigger. It was Cleopatra’s Stone Guardian(Grade 2/POW 9000). She placed it in her Damage Zone.<br/>
“Cocoa swings in!” Viola called as she soon waged her attack, flipping the card horizontally.<br/>
“Hmm... Cocoa only has 6000 power... it’s not enough...” Crystal said to herself. “No guard.”<br/>
“Drive check...” she revealed the top card of her deck. Physic Bird(Grade 0/POW 4000/Critical Trigger). “Heh, you obviously must’ve forgotten the card I placed back on top... it was this critical!”<br/>
“Ah! Oh no!” Crystal gasped.<br/>
“Crys...” Maura looked on.</p><p>Back at the top of the stairs, Damien looked down at the two girls. ‘They’re both giving it all they’ve got... I wish I could do that...’ he thought to himself.</p><p>“I give the critical effect and the power to Cocoa(POW 6000-11000, Critical: 2)!”<br/>
“Errgh...” Crystal grumbled to herself. “I check for two damage triggers...” Crystal revealed the two top cards of her deck, the first card being another copy of Jeffery, and the second card was Egyptian Dancing Goddess, Hathor(Grade 3/POW 11000). Crystal sighed as she slid them both into her damage zone.<br/>
“Viola dealt three damage on her first turn...” a boy in the crowd muttered.<br/>
“This is why she’s the queen of vanguard!” A girl in the crowd also muttered.<br/>
‘Everyone is rooting for her... I may be the underdog... but I will come out on top!’ Crystal thought to herself.<br/>
“My turn’s over... now let’s see if you can come back... abahaha!” Viola chuckled.<br/>
“Ugh... my turn...”</p><p>~Crystal’s Turn~<br/>
Damage: 3</p><p>“Draw.” She took the card she drew into her hand and reached for the right-most card in her hand. “Alright... here goes! I ride Cleopatra’s Stone Guardian!” A large statue of a man in traditional Egyptian garb and a Spear was on the card. “His skill activates...” she took the top 5 cards of her deck. “I now get to choose any two of these cards to send to my drop zone...”<br/>
‘She’s planning on going for more drop zone effects...’ Viola smirked as she thought to herself.<br/>
“I’ll put these two into the drop zone!” She placed another Ancient King, Tut and Cleopatra’s Seamstress(Grade 1/POW 6000) to the drop zone. “Tut’s effect!” She drew a card. “Now I’ll play Cleopatra’s Seamstress’ effect! When she hits the drop zone, I counter-blast two...” she flipped over the Stone Guardian and Hathor in her drop zone. “...And then..” she picked up her deck and flipped through the cards, pulling a card out. “I can add, Cleopatra, the Ruler of Egypt(Grade 3/POW 10000) to my hand!”<br/>
“Ah, your ace card!” Maura clapped.<br/>
“Yup!” She smiled. “I may not be able to play her this turn but I can still call some rearguards!” She pulled out three cards. “I call Ancient Messenger Boy, Alex(Grade 2/POW 8000) and Ancient Egyptian Actress, Diantha(Grade 1/POW 8000) to the front row! I’ll call and a second Diantha behind Alex!” She placed all three cards in their respective spots on the table.<br/>
“Hmm... you plan on waging an all out attack?” Viola asks.<br/>
“Exactly! First up is Diantha!” She stated as she had Diantha attack Cocoa.<br/>
“No guard.” Viola merely smiled as he checked for a Damage Trigger. It was Emerald Witch, LaLa(Grade 1/POW 7000).<br/>
“I attack Cocoa with Stone Guardian!” Crystal smiled as she waged her attack.<br/>
“I guard with Phsyic Bird(Shield 10000)” Viola smiled as she placed the card in the guard zone. “Your attack won’t hit now...”<br/>
“Umm... Drive Trigger check!” Crystal revealed the top card of her deck. Ancient Militia Captain, Adeline(Grade 0/POW 5000/Draw Trigger). “Draw Trigger activated!” She drew a card from her deck. “I give the power to Ancient Messenger Boy, Alex(POW 8000-13000)! With a boost from Diantha(POW 13000-21000), Alex attacks Cocoa!”<br/>
“Tch... no guard...” Viola noticeably frowned as she took the top card of her deck, Battle Sister, Glace, and placed it in her Damage Zone.<br/>
“Way to go!” Maura smiled.<br/>
“She only dealt 2 measly damage... and besides... I’m still in the lead” Viola smirked.<br/>
“Not for long” Crystal smirked.<br/>
“Just end your turn. I need to hurry up and crush you.”<br/>
“Fine... I end my turn” Crystal smirked.<br/>
“Heh... my turn...”</p><p>~Viola’s Turn~<br/>
Damage: 2</p><p>“I draw...” she looked at the card she drew and smirked, placing it in her hand. “I ride Oracle Guardian, Wiseman(Grade 2/POW 10000). And next, I move Dark Cat back and call Silent Tom(Grade 2/POW 8000)!”<br/>
“No! Not Silent Tom!” Maura yelped. “Crystal!”<br/>
“Heh, now you can’t use grade 0’s to guard Tom’s attack... too bad” she stuck her tongue out at Crystal.<br/>
“W-Welll... Umm...” Crystal stuttered.<br/>
“Save your breath... I call Maiden of Libra(Grade 2/POW 9000). And she’ll attack Diantha!”<br/>
“Fine...” Cyrstal places her into the drop zone.<br/>
“I activate my Maiden’s skill!” She flipped over the two cards in her Damage zone. “I counter blast two to draw one more card...” she smirked. “Next, Oracle Guardisn Wiseman attacks Stone Guardian.”<br/>
“No!” She called, slapping Ancient Militia Captain, Adeline(Shield 10000) on the guard circle.<br/>
“Drive check” she rolled her eyes as she revealed the top card of her deck. Circle Magus(Grade 1/POW 7000). She added the card to her hand. “You May have stopped one attack... but you won’t stop Silent Tom’s! I boost Tom with Dark Cat(POW 8000-15000) and he’s coming in for an attack!”<br/>
“No Guard...” she revealed the top card of her deck, Mummified Magician(Grade 3/POW 11000), and slid it into her Damage zone.<br/>
“My turn is over... now, you have 4 Damage... 2 more Damage and I win...” Viola giggled.<br/>
“S-Shut up!” Crystal snapped back. “Listen... I know I’m not as good as you are... but... but...”<br/>
“But what? Out with it loser!”<br/>
“....I’ll still beat you...” she stated as he placed her fingers on the top card of her deck.<br/>
“Crystal...” Maura looked on.</p><p>‘That girl... she has a spirit...’ Damien thought to himself at the top of the stairs. ‘Maybe she can teach me a thing or two... thousand...’</p><p>‘Alright, Crystal, you’ve got this...’ Crystal thought to herself. “My turn!”</p><p>~Crystal’s Turn~<br/>
Damage: 4</p><p>Crystal drew her card, sliding it into her hand. “It’s time...” she pulled out her ace card. “Queen of ancient Egypt... heed my call... and lead me to victory! I ride Cleopatra, the Ruler of Egypt!” She placed the card down on the table. “Watch out, Viola, this Cardfight has only just begun...”</p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a Vanguard OC Fanfiction! Please leave polite and constructive criticism. If I make any mistakes during the featured cardfights, please inform me and I will fix it. Also, keep in mind that there will be some original clans and cards!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>